My Hero
by Orasa
Summary: [fluff] Heero thinks about what Duo really means to him. Set after EW.


Title: My Hero  
  
Author: Orasa Nekuma  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, blood, bit of angst, citrus...^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the kawaii characters from it *dammit*...I'm just borrowing them, so don't sue. I also don't own the original song...which is "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler.  
  
Pairings: 1x2  
  
Note: This occurs right after Heero collapses in EW, before they destroy the Gundams. It's all from Heero's POV, which is slightly different from stuff I've done before, so...I hope it works...Enjoy!  
  
"blah blah"=spoken words  
  
//blah blah//=thoughts  
  
{blah blah}=song lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~=time interval  
  
**~~**~~**~~=beginning/end of flashback  
  
(*), (**), etc.=note at end  
  
"I will never hurt anyone ever again. I...I don't...have to..." With those words, all my strength suddenly seemed to drain away. All the pain I'd felt and shrugged aside in the course of the battle came crashing down on me all at once, and I collapsed, the gun I had used to relieve the young girl of her pain slipping from my nerveless fingers to clatter onto the floor.  
  
I fell into darkness, into emptiness, and was caught in mid fall by someone. In some corner of my fading mind, I realized that it must be Relena, but the rest of my mind was busily convincing me that, somehow, it was Duo who held me. As my world spun out of control, I leaned on the person supporting me, and sighed. //No more battles...finally...I can tell you...//  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke to darkness. My eyes slowly fluttered open to see a black-clad figure leaning over me, and my instincts took over. Before either of us could even blink, I was off the bed and holding my assailant pinned beneath me. As the meager light fell on his heart-shaped face, I realized who my "assailant" had to be. "Baka," I said, letting him up. But the statement wasn't as harsh as usual. Somehow, I managed to make it sound almost, I don't know, friendly...at least to my ears.  
  
I guess it sounded like that to him too, because, instead of getting up, he just stared at me with this _look_ on his face. I don't know how to describe it. He lay there on the tousled bed, his violet orbs drilling holes in my head, the tip of his braid gripped in his hand, as if he were going to protect it. I smiled slightly. //He is so kawaii...//  
  
At my smile, his look changed to one of shock. Obviously, he'd never really seen me smile before. I made a note to myself to smile for him more often. Suddenly, I had a terrible thought. //What if he doesn't feel the same way?// Something of that thought must have found its way to my face, because he immediately wiped the surprise off his face, got up, and started the questions.  
  
"Oi, Hee-chan! Are you OK? You were out for almost two days...and that's a long time for you! Are you hungry? Thirsty? Anything I can do for ya?" I silenced him with a mild glare and sat down on the bed, pretending it was my choice. Actually, it was more like I fell onto the bed; my knees were like water. //Hn. I am still weak from the battle...//  
  
"Duo," I said carefully, intending to finally tell him everything. //I don't care if he doesn't return my feelings...I have to tell him...//  
  
"Ne, Hee-chan?" He sat down beside me and stared at me, probably wondering why I wasn't threatening his life for talking too much, like usual. //This isn't like usual, Duo. The war is over. Then, you were a distraction to the missions...now...there are no more missions, at least not for a while. I can finally tell you...//  
  
"We need to talk." This earned the most confused look I'd seen from him yet. I could almost read his thoughts. //What the hell? The "Perfect Soldier" Heero Yuy wants to TALK?! OK, either I'm screwed or...//  
  
"OK, who are you and what have you done with Heero?" he asked, predictably. I sighed.  
  
"Duo, could you possibly be quiet for five minutes and listen to me?" I asked, my eyes pleading with his. "This is important." Slowly, he nodded and leaned back on the pillows of the bed.  
  
"Yeah...I can do that," he said softly. He seemed to have sensed my mood and he looked ready to listen. "What is it, Hee-chan?"  
  
I took a deep breath. //OK, Heero, start at the beginning...// I told myself. "Duo...we...I couldn't have won the war without you." He opened his mouth to say something, and I put my finger on his lips, gently. "Shhh...let me get done first." He nodded, and I went on. "You...you were my strength in the war...even though I never acknowledged you, refused to see you except when absolutely necessary to the mission...I knew you were there for me."  
  
{Oh, oh, oh, oh -  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
  
You always walked a step behind.}  
  
"Do you understand what I am saying?" I asked him, seeing the confused look on his face.  
  
"Not...not really, Hee-chan. What're you trying to tell me?" He leaned forward, eager for the answer, but at the same time, serious and determined. I sighed, and went on.  
  
"No matter what happened...you were always there for me...for all of us. You were always smiling, no matter what happened, no matter how much you must have been hurting inside. Every time someone came home late from a mission, especially me, you were always there."  
  
**~~**~~**~~  
  
I stumbled into the safehouse, holding my arm to my side as dark, crimson blood dripped sluggishly off my fingertips. I tried to be quiet, hoping that no one was here...and if someone was, that they wouldn't hear me. "Hee-chan? Is that you?" a sleepy voice called from upstairs. //K'so.// No such luck.  
  
"Hai," I grunted. I heard him coming down the stairs, and gritting my teeth, I forced myself to let go of my arm and stand up straight. As much as I lectured the Baka about weakness, I couldn't appear weak in front of him. He flipped on the light, and gasped when he saw my arm.  
  
"Oi, you're hurt!" he cried, dismay painted across his animated face. "I'll go get the first aid kit!" And he was gone, a whirlwind of energy and helpfulness.  
  
"Arigato," I whispered, grateful for his help. But when he got back, I snatched the kit from him and snapped, "I'll take care of it." He looked at me, slightly confused. Even with his limited medical knowledge, he had to know the wound was bad and any normal person would pass out while trying to tend it themselves. He gestured to my arm.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to..."  
  
"Iie," I said harshly, cutting him off. For just a moment, his ever-present "happy-go-lucky, I'd smile even if I was dying" mask dropped, and I saw the hurt and despair underneath. Then, it was back, and he gave me a wide grin before heading for the stairs.  
  
"OK, Hee-chan, if you say so. Good-night!"  
  
"O-yasumi nasai, (*)" I whispered as I heard the door to his room shut.  
  
**~~**~~**~~  
  
"You...you were always there, to take care of us...of me."  
  
{So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
While you were the one with all the strain.  
  
A beautiful face with a mask for so long.  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.}  
  
He sighed, and stared at the bed between us. Unnoticed, his fingers picked at a thread coming loose from the sheet. Obviously, he still wasn't getting what I was trying to convey to him, and he didn't want to admit it. So, instead of forcing him to confess his lack of understanding, I just plunged on ahead.  
  
"Duo, _you_ are the true hero of the war, not me." His head snapped up, disbelief tearing through his beautiful, violet eyes. His mouth opened, but no words came out. //I've actually stuck him speechless...// He sat there, gaping like a fish, as I looked calmly into his eyes, willing him to understand. "Without you...I could have never done it. Any of it."  
  
{Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
And everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.}  
  
"But...Hee-chan...I...I didn't..." he mumbled, glancing back down at the bed. He suddenly realized that he was fiddling with the thread and snatched his hand away and looked up, into my eyes. "How can you say...that _I_ am the hero of the war? You're the one who..." He trailed off and shook his head in confusion, then went back to staring at the bed. Slowly, I reached out and put a finger under his chin to lift his face so that it was level with my own.  
  
"Duo, it's true. Honto." I let go of him and lowered my own head, just as he did, in almost a mirror image move. "I...I may not have shown it very well, but..."  
  
{It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
  
I would be nothing without you.}  
  
Suddenly, his head snapped up, and actual anger burned bright in his eyes. "Damn right, you didn't! Insulting me, telling me I was 'weak', a 'distraction to the mission', a 'baka', and so forth, and so on! Every chance you got, you tore into me like a rabid wolf goin after a f*ckin rabbit! I never even had half a chance in HELL to defend myself! _You_ didn't ever give me a chance!! For that...I should hate you." He trailed off, having run out of insults, and I sighed. I had been expecting this, eventually.  
  
"Duo...I...I don't know how to explain to you what went on in my head...I don't know how to explain...anything..." It must have surprised him, me actually admitting I didn't know how to do something, because the anger faded away and he just sat there, staring at me. "Gomen nasai, Duo..." I whispered, hoping he would hear me, and at the same time, wishing he wouldn't.  
  
He definitely heard me. His mouth dropped open and he actually sputtered for nearly two minutes. Duo, the "babbling Baka", the "chatterbox that never shuts up", the "I will talk and grin until my death and beyond" boy was speechless. For the second time in less than ten minutes. Finally, he managed to get out, "I...I'm sorry too, Hee-chan. I...I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
  
"Duo..." I said, softly, hesitantly. //I WILL carry this thing all the way through. I WILL tell him. Ninmu ryoukai...//  
  
"Yes, Hee-chan?" he said, just as softly. Then, I dropped the big bomb...the one I'd been building up to all this time.  
  
"Duo...I...I should have said that you're _my_ hero. I...I...oh, Kami-sama, this is harder than I thought it would be..." Unconsciously, I ran a nervous hand through my hair. He stared at me, trying to look encouraging while at the same time nearly turning into a chibi and growing cat ears and a tail from curiosity. "Ai shiteru," I whispered, so softly that I could barely hear it.  
  
{Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.}  
  
The bomb went off. And boy, was it a big one..."NANI?!" he screeched, rocketing up off the bed like a midnight black lighting bolt impossibly going up instead of down. Immediately, he started pacing around the room, muttering to himself. He was turned away from me most of the time, so I couldn't see his face, couldn't see what he was thinking. I let him wind down a little, then I got up and slowly approached him.  
  
He jumped about a foot into the air and yelped when I put a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to face me and I opened my mouth and started literally babbling. "Duo..." I said hesitantly. "I don't expect you to...love me back...I just had to let you know...I've loved you since the first time I saw you, but I denied it, to myself, to the world. I...I'll go if you want me to, if you don't feel the same, I'll understand...I'll..." Suddenly, he grabbed me and cut off my flood of words by pressing his lips to mine.  
  
My mind exploded with emotion as we connected for the first time. Pleasure, surprise, and an irrational desire to scream out my love all mixed together in a mind that was basically without emotion my whole teenage life. I gasped, and I guess he took that as an invitation, because suddenly, his tongue was in my mouth and we were sharing the same air. After a startled moment, I let myself go and explored his mouth too. We were lost in pleasure, totally wrapped up in each other. I felt like I was flying...  
  
{Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings,  
  
'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.}  
  
Finally, we broke apart, both gasping for air. I looked at him and realized how beautiful he truly was. Standing there, his pale skin flushed, eyes slightly glazed with pleasure, hair a virtual mess as it came out of its tight braid, he looked like an angel from Heaven to me. After a moment of simply drinking him in, I smiled and said, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He nodded and pounced on me, slamming both of us to the still rumpled bed.  
  
After we came up for air again, he propped himself up on an elbow and said, "Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Du-chan?" On his look of surprise at the nickname, I laughed. "I've always wanted to call you that. You always called me by a nickname, so...I made up a secret one for you. I've just never actually called you by it...until now." He grinned at me and continued slowly.  
  
"Hee-chan...do...do you want to be my Koi?" Then he flushed, as if embarrassed.  
  
"Of course, Du-chan!" I answered, giving him a "duh" look. "Why else would I have told you how I felt after all this time?"  
  
"Then, can we..." he trailed off and blushed again. Suddenly, I realized something. //I'm not the only one who's never done this before! He hasn't either...well...no need to let _him_ know that...//  
  
I grinned evilly, then laughed and said, "Sure, Du-chan! You want to right now?" He stared at me, thoroughly surprised. //Heh. This is fun.// "Nani?" I asked.  
  
"Hee-chan...I...I just thought...I mean...you don't...mind?" I laughed again and took his face in my hands.  
  
"Of course not, Baka. Now, do you want to be the seme, or shall I?" I asked, with a business-like tone. //I might actually know more about this than him...// Duo's mouth dropped open and he just stared at me for about half a minute. //Heh. Speechless again. This is gonna be a world record soon.//  
  
"Well...uh...Hee-chan...are...have you...done this before?" I sighed, almost hating to admit it and end my fun.  
  
"Iie," I said softly. "Have you?" He stared at me in disbelief.  
  
"You...you mean you were just messin with me??" His eyes grew wide as I nodded.  
  
"Hai." Duo fell over, laughing hysterically as I stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Hee...Hee-chan...you actually...managed to fool me! And I thought, all this time, you didn't know the meaning of the word 'joke'! Aren't you just full of surprises today!"  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?" I asked. He stopped laughing and sat up, suddenly looking serious again, all mirth gone.  
  
"No. Never...I've never...no," Duo answered, shaking his head. "I've just heard things...and read things..." I nodded.  
  
"Me too," I said. Then, I grinned at him again and asked, "So? Do you want to be the seme?"  
  
"I don't care, Hee-chan," he said, laughing. "Why don't we share?" I nodded, thinking, //Suits me...//. "I'll start," Duo said, and began pulling off his clothes, motioning me to do the same. I grinned and striped off my tank top and shorts, revealing my bright red silk boxers. Duo cocked an eyebrow at the colorful boxers and said, "Nice boxers, Hee-chan..."  
  
"Hai," I responded and quickly pulled them off and tossed them across the room. Duo just sat there and stared, his eyes beginning to glaze over again. "Du-chan," I said gently. Duo started and looked up into my eyes. "Are you just going to sit there, or are we going to get on with it?"  
  
Duo grinned and said, "Let's go!" Then he pounced on me, and began trailing kisses from my lips down my neck to my already erect nipples. Duo kissed and sucked each one in turn, causing them to look like mini spear points. //Did he lie to me or something? No, he doesn't lie...what kind of books _has_ he read??//  
  
"Du-chan..." I moaned. Duo grinned and continued his ministrations, moving lower, toward the my tight groin. "Du-chan, wait!" I gasped out, suddenly getting an idea.  
  
"What is it, Hee-chan?" Duo asked, pulling away. I could tell he was a little confused, but he obviously didn't want to do anything to hurt or estrange his new lover.  
  
"Would you...take your hair down for me? Or better yet...let me do it. It's all messed up anyways..."  
  
"Sure, Hee-chan," Duo answered, sitting up and turning around so I could get to his braid. With surprisingly nimble fingers, I carefully unraveled the long, thick rope until Duo's hair cascaded down his back and onto the bed like a silken chestnut waterfall. I sighed and buried my face in the mass of soft hair, breathing in Duo's scent. I brought my arms up and encircled Duo's waist, hugging him closer to me. Through the mass of hair, I nipped Duo's neck, playfully.  
  
"Oi!" Duo cried, jerking in my arms. "No fair! I thought _I_ was gonna go first!"  
  
"It's my turn," I said, spinning the violet-eyed boy around in my strong arms. At first, I just repeated what Duo had done, not really having anything else to go off of; then I started experimenting. Finally, I worked my way to Duo's bobbing member and looked up at my Koi's face as I drew it into my mouth slowly. //Time to use _my_ knowledge...// As I swallowed more of Duo's length, the boy's eyes slid shut and he moaned in pleasure.  
  
Then, I remembered something. //K'so! I forgot you had to have that for this!! Shimatta!// I thought. //I don't think we can go on without it...and I want to take the next step...k'so!// I sighed and pulled away to run into the bathroom. Behind me, I heard Duo yelling for me to "get my ass back there right now", but I ignored my Koi for a moment as I rummaged through all the stuff in the cabinets. Finally, I found a tube of peach-scented body lotion and went back in the room with it. I handed the tube to Duo and said, "OK, now it's your turn again." //I want him to do this part...//  
  
Duo shut up and grinned as he accepted the tube from me, obviously having guessed what I had in mind. Then he motioned for me to lie down on my back. I complied, staring up into my lover's eyes as Duo slowly coated his hands and erection with the lotion. //Hmm...I really have to get those books from him...// Then, he slowly took me into his mouth, distracting me as he gradually slipped a slick finger into my small opening. As I moaned in pleasure, Duo moved his finger around, gently stretching me until he could add a second finger, then a third, and finally, his whole hand.  
  
Then, he withdrew his hand and mouth and I screamed in protest. "Duo!" Then, I gasped as Duo positioned himself and slowly slid into my tight heat, lifting my legs and draping them over his shoulders to get a better angle. Lights exploded behind my eyelids and I felt my body arch up off the bed as Duo slowly began thrusting in and out, trying to be careful not to hurt me. I arched up to meet him, as pleasure unlike anything I had ever felt overwhelmed my senses.  
  
"Faster, Duo," I growled, and Duo complied, lost in his own maze of pleasure and pain. Caught up in the new, exotic sensations, Duo suddenly grabbed my erection and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. As Duo pumped and thrust faster and faster, the pleasure built to a nearly unbearable level. //I'm flying,// I thought, suddenly. //Higher...take me higher, love...//  
  
{Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.}  
  
"Duo!" I screamed. He threw his head back and came completely off the bed with me close behind, his hair flying wildly, like a gigantic chestnut halo, as he squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy.  
  
"Heero!" We both came at the same moment, Duo's seed filling me as mine erupted all over Duo's chest and hands. Duo carefully withdrew from within me and rolled off of my shaking body to lay beside me on the now stained bed. After a minute, I turned my head to gaze into my lover's beautiful violet eyes.  
  
"Du-koi..." I whispered, purposely changing the end of his nickname to fit our new relationship. "Ai shiteru."  
  
"Love you too, Hee-koi..." Duo whispered back, automatically changing the end of my nickname, then he slowly dropped off into sleep. As my mind drifted away, toward the world of dreams and fantasy, I thought, //Thank you Kami-sama, for sending him to me...//  
  
{Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
  
So high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you,  
  
Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.}  
  
Owari  
  
Aight, note:  
  
(*)="O-yasumi nasai" means "good-night" in Japanese  
  
Sooo....wha'd'ya think? Was it good or what?? Did I do OK on the citrus? I hope so. Send me some C&C...ok? Onegai?? Well, anyways, it's, like 12:30 in the morning here, so I better be gettin ta bed. O-yasumi nasai, minna. *Stumbles to the bed and falls onto it...snore* 


End file.
